Walucario
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: After being summoned from his Assist Trophy case, Waluigi shows his moves to Lucario in Delfino Plaza. Unfortunately, it ends up being a wild goose chase between Waluigi and Lucario throughout the worlds of Super Smash Bros. Waluigi x Lucario.
1. Chapter 1

**Walucario**

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

* * *

Dateline: July 14th, ????

Area: Delfino Plaza (on top of the Shine Gate)

"Wa ha ha! I'm-a Waluigi, number one!"

With one sly struck of his purple-colored tennis racket, Waluigi grinned his usual dastardly grin as he watched Falco Lombardi blasting off again in he background. The tall, skinny prankster picked up the bread that Falco dropped on the ground, took a bite into it and placed it away in his right black overalls pocket as he then turned around to face Lucario, who had summoned him from the Assist Trophy case several seconds earlier on. Lucario opened his eyes, and looked straight at Waluigi, with Waluigi looking straight back at the Aura Canine-like Pokemon.

"Hmm, you hold more power than I thought," Lucario stated, rubbing his chin as he approached Waluigi, "Say, do you have any other techniques? Punching, kicking, and the like?"

Waluigi sneered, rolling his eyes. He began massaging his sharp moustache as he chuckled. "Other techniques? Wa ha ha! I got a handful of them!" He looked around, and spotted Fox McCloud charging towards him. Waluigi tossed his purple colored tennis racket to the side, and he stepped right on Fox's head with his right foot, stomping the mercenary mammal on the ground and stomping on him several times. Waluigi then bent down and picked up Fox, aiming for the nearby Smart Bomb and chucking Fox at it, watching sinisterly with glee as Fox screamed in pain from the fiery explosion, which sent him blasting off into the background.

"...Wow..." Lucario shook his head with admiration and approached Waluigi, tapping him on the shoulder, "Say, you're much more than I suspected you to be. You're not bad for an Assist Trophy."

Waluigi raised his right eyebrow, and he grabbed Lucario by the chest, tossing him onto the ground and head butting him. Lucario moaned in pain as he rubbed his head, looking up to see purple flares in Waluigi's eyes, who then pointed at the blue canine Pokemon.

"Never, and I mean **NEVER**, call me an Assist Trophy," Waluigi hissed as he took out his whip from behind, smacking it in his hands as the flares fizzled out, "I may be summoned at any point with relative ease, but I'll have you know that beating the crap out of losers like you make it seem like such a breeze."

Lucario got to his legs, and he approached Waluigi, putting both of his hands on the purple prankster's shoulders, grinning as he looked straight into Waluigi's eyes with a smile and stated, "You may be a jerk, you may make foes cry..." He then laughed as he tightly hugged Waluigi, shouting with joy, "But you... are _one **hell** of a guy_!"

Waluigi was in complete shock. He could barely break free from Lucario's grip, and as he tried to struggle free, he was sealed on the lips by Lucario, who approached on the kill. Waluigi screamed through his throats as he tried breaking free, but could not get out of Lucario's strong grip, the aura helping power the canine Pokemon. Mario and Bowser, who were both taking a break from fighting, were walking along the garden behind the Shine Gate, and they looked up in shock to see Waluigi and Lucario locked in close contact. The two looked at each other, and bursted out laughing as they took out cameras and began taking pictures of Lucario kissing Waluigi.

"Wargh, this is the worst summon of my life," Waluigi muttered with disgust as he groaned, still failing to break free from Lucario, who was having his jollies supplied.


	2. Chapter 2

Dateline: July 15th, ????

Area: Halberd

Waluigi panted as he looked around. There was absolutely no sign of Lucario near him. Sighing of relief, Waluigi sat down on the platform, looking to his left to see the gigantic Halberd battleship rise from the hanger and taking off, the platform following closely.

"Thank goodness. I'm finally safe from that maniac dog," Waluigi muttered to himself as he looked down below at the red-colored water, mostly due to the bright sunset. As he watched the Halberd blast off at the speed of light, Waluigi stood up and stretched his long arms, looking behind as he said, "Right, now that I'm free of that fool, it's time to get back to torturing some miserable Sma-"

BOOM!!! Waluigi was knocked down to the platform floor by a blast of blue aura, lying down weakly. Lucario grinned as he crawled towards Waluigi with a sly grin. Waluigi groaned in pain as he tried getting up, but he could not manage to try, as Lucario got on top of him, grinning.

"Now, it's just you and me," Lucario stated as he opened his mouth, but was knocked away by Bowser, who roared loudly as he stood before Waluigi. Lucario growled, and he charged towards Bowser with a Quick Attack, but he was grabbed by the Koopa King and body slammed. Waluigi took the opportunity to get up and tried fleeing, when he bumped into Pit.

Waluigi groaned as he slapped his forehead, complaining, "Oh sweet lord of eggplants, not another one!"

Pit sweatdropped, rubbing the back of his head. "Err, umm, actually, I'm kinda surprise why you're here, Waluigi. Bowser was just training me so I could be in the next Mario spin off." He opened his eyes, and asked, pointing at Waluigi, "What are you doing here, anyway? Shouldn't you be with the other assist trophies?"

Waluigi gave Pit a long, cold stare. "Gee, you think I would, but no." He rolled his eyes and pointed at Lucario, who was tossing small balls of aura at Bowser, "That lunatic Pokemon keeps pinning me down. How would you feel if your stalker was a dog?"

Pit shuddered, getting horrible images in his head. "Ick... that sounds nasty..." He then placed his hands on Waluigi's shoulders. "But where are you gonna head off to now, Waluigi? I mean, it's just nothing but water and the Halberd..."

Just as the floating platform landed on the Halberd's front deck, Lucario smashed Bowser away, rushing over to Waluigi and jumping in front of him, Force Palming Pit into Bowser, who crashed down on the angel boy. Lucario then grabbed Waluigi and rushed off the platform, grabbing the chain hook and heading right into the Halberd. As Lucario tied Waluigi to a chair with rope and steered the wheel, he aimed some of the cannons at Bowser and Pit, who both used several crates as shields. Waluigi struggled as he fell off his chair and tried to leave, but Lucario blocked the door, chuckling maniacally. Waluigi gulped as he slowly stepped backwards, only to get pinned down by Lucario. Waluigi struggled to break free, but Lucario held him down, his lips locked right on. As the Halberd wasn't piloted, it headed right into the water, making a big splash as both Bowser and Pit fell into the water. Waluigi screamed in his mind as Lucario continued to kiss him, the two going submerged underwater with the ship and the other two Smashers.


	3. Chapter 3

Dateline: July 16th, ????

Area: Kongo Jungle (Donkey Kong Country/64: Super Smash Brothers Melee)

Waluigi panted as he jumped across the grassy platforms, with Lucario hopping right behind. Waluigi didn't look back for a second, as he tried to not trip into the waterfall. However, he was knocked onto the main platform by a small ball of aura from Lucario, who used Quick Attack to land on the platform. As Lucario attempted to grab Waluigi by the legs, Waluigi used his Waluigi Tornado and spun his way off the platform, heading off into the lush green jungle behind Donkey Kong's old treehouse.

Lucario growled with rage as he followed, grabbing a nearby Bo-Bomb and tossing it up at the tornado. Waluigi screamed as he fell right into the jungle after the explosion, and knowing that he had a far better chance, Lucario gave chase as he blasted his way through the old treehouse and chased after Waluigi. Luckily for Waluigi, his sturdy long, skinny legs managed to carry him farther than he thought, but much to his dismay, Lucario would be able to catch up, regardless.

"You can run, Wally, but _you can't hide_!" Lucario laughed maniacally as he started running faster, with Waluigi putting his rear into gear as a result, the two rushing through the tropical jungle as they made their way towards a more laid-back meadows nearby.

* * *

Dateline: July 17th, ????

Area: Yoshi's Island (Super Mario World: Super Smash Brothers Melee)

Waluigi was hiding within the green warp pipe that jetted from the grassy ground. He sighed of relief after taking a quick peek, not catching a site of Lucario anywhere. Hiding back inside the warp pipe, Waluigi began muttering to himself.

"Good. I think I somehow manage to lose him," Waluigi panted. He paused to hear some noises going on in the background, along with the usual environmental noises. "Eh? What the heck?" Waluigi looked back up from the pipe, to see a match going on between Charizard and Wolf.

Charizard smashed his rock into Wolf, knocking the mercenary back. Wolf, however, quickly got to his feet and slashed his way through Charizard, turning around and firing his blaster right at the fire-type dragon Pokemon. Charizard bellowed, and he started to smash the ground. Wolf scoffed, and he ran towards Charizard, but he was caught in a grip by Charizard. Charizard roared as he flew into the sky and smashed right back into the ground, damaging Wolf. As Wolf moaned in pain, Charizard used the time to use Flamethrower. Wolf howled in pain, though he growled as he kicked his way through the fire, slashing against Charizard's stomach. Charizard managed to hold back the pain, and he used Rock Smash once more on Wolf.

Waluigi scratched his head as he watched the battle ensue. However, he hesitantly turned around his right shoulder to see a blue palm. Waluigi's eyes widened with fear as he spotted Lucario, grinning sinisterly.

"You. Me. In This Pipe. Now." All the words that Lucario muttered in a calm matter, chuckling.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!" Waluigi screamed as he bursted through the warp pipe and ran towards the battle, pushing aside Charizard and Wolf as he ran up the steep hill, with Lucario swiftly following behind. Charizard and Wolf both shrugged as they ended their battle and started having a tea party.


	4. Chapter 4

Dateline: July 18th, ????

Area: Onett, Eagleland (Earthbound: Super Smash Brothers Melee)

Quiet. Warm. Peaceful. It was springtime in Onett, Eagleland, and what a perfect time for such frolic.

"Oh Ness, you sure know how to make a girl happy!" Nana exclaimed as she giggled, kissing Ness on the right cheek.

Ness slightly blushed, smiling embarrassingly as he admitted, "Oh, it was nothing, Nana. It was nice to get away from Popo, for a while." Looking up, to see the white puffy clouds, he looked back down at Nana and asked, "Say, you wanna go get some ice cream?"

Nana's eyes widened up with joy. "Boy, do I!? Let's go right n-"

"OUTTA MY WAY, PIPSQUEAKS!!!" Waluigi exclaimed as he trampled the two lovebirds, running from Lucario, who was using his swift agility to keep up. Both of the flattened kids moaned in pain as they watched the two characters head off towards the street.

Passing by the yellow sign and a blue house, Waluigi continued running as fast as his legs could carry him. However, he realized that he would have to stop, for a parade of Piplup were heading down the street. Waluigi fumed with rage as he impatiently waited for the Piplup Parade; however, he was willing to break through the parade as Lucario was catching up at a swift pace. Panting nervously, Waluigi made it over to the over side of the street, jumping onto the red-colored roof of the yellow house. Lucario, however, was determined not to waste his energy, and instead, fired his Aura Sphere, which was enough to collapse the entire building. Waluigi screamed as he fell right into the rubble.

"Oh, my skinny sensation. Come to papa!" Lucario exclaimed as he torn through the rubble and grabbed Waluigi by the leg. However, he was whacked across the face by Waluigi's tennis racket, which he somehow got back.

Waluigi sighed of relief as he got up and dusted his black overalls, muttering to himself, "Phew! I knew my tennis skills would come really handy one day..." Not wasting a moment, Waluigi dashed to the western direction, heading right into the tunnel, only to be flattened by an incoming green truck. Moaning, Waluigi popped back into his regular shape, only to get tackled by Lucario. Waluigi struggled as he tried slithering his way out of the powerful grip, but Lucario began pulling the purple-clad plumber back. Screaming, Waluigi stood up, and started using his Waluigi Tornado, blowing the nearby buildings apart as he headed southward towards the nearby shore that led to the ocean.

Going right through the mountain and heading off the yellowish, rocky shore, the Waluigi Tornado grew weak, and eventually broke off. Waluigi and Lucario both screamed as they headed straight down into the water below, holding their breaths. Lucario continued grabbing Waluigi by his legs, but Waluigi refused to let Lucario stick on him any longer. Surfacing to the surface, Waluigi looked around, only to be knocked back into the water by an incoming cruise ship. Lucario, desperate for air, quickly headed up to the surface, while Waluigi took out a cloaking device and became invisible, swimming down towards the underwater currents. Lucario, however, managed to spot the tiny glitches in the cloaking device, and followed from a safe distance, to keep a keen eye on Waluigi.

"You can outrun me, you can outwind me, you can even outswim me, but Waluigi, you will be mine... fwa ha ha ha!" Lucario laughed to himself as his sinister schemes started popping up more and more in his head as he continued distancing himself away from Waluigi.

Waluigi didn't bother even taking one quick glance behind him to see if Lucario was still tracking him. He just wanted to get the hell completely away from the crazy aura-drawn canine Pokemon. Sadly enough, by the time Waluigi reached the underwater currents, the cloaking device malfunctioned, and Waluigi was visible, once more.

"**SAKURAIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"


	5. Chapter 5

Dateline: July 19th, ????

Area: ???

_"That freak is still following me. Somehow, we managed to wind up somewhere in one of those underwater temples from long ago. Maybe there's something mural related in here that will help me avoid Lucario..."_

_"You can run, but you can't hide! **Aura Sphere**!"_

_"Damn it, he's fast!"_

Dateline: July 20th, ????

Area: ???

_"Still... chasing me... losing... stamina... to keep... running..."_

_"Heh heh heh. That's right, Waluigi. Just take a little break. Lucario has found you. Fufufufufu."_

Dateline: July 21st, ????

Area: Pokemon Stadium 2, Sinnoh

_"I think I managed to lose him. Or at least I hope so. Last night was terrible... how I managed to get away is a complete mystery... but it's best that I don't think about it and just keep running. I know he'll be back. He's freaking everywhere, man, _**_everywhere_**_."_

Waluigi panted, gasping for breath as he climbed onto the green-colored stage. He looked around, to see millions of anticipating fans cheering on. Scratching his head, Waluigi turned around, screaming as a Dugtrio popped up from the ground and started using Earthquake, which shook the entire area. Waluigi flailed his arms as he tried not to fall off, grabbing one of the floating platforms above him, sighing.

"Jeeze, you think I wouldn't be able to find a better place to hide..." Waluigi muttered to himself as he was blasted into the air from a powerful blast of Hyper Beam, which was shot from a Skarmory. Waluigi fell flat on his face, and he tried getting up, but was pinned down by Lucario, who managed to catch up at last after taking a quick breather.

"You're not running away from me any longer, Wally!" Lucario laughed as he turned the skinny doopleganger around, but was punched in the face and knocked onto the ground. As the stadium started changing into an icy field, Waluigi tired running away, but he slipped and headed towards the western edge of the platform. His eyes popping out from his head, Waluigi got up, but he was tackled by an attacked Snorunt, who was blasted from the Bubblebeam of a nearby Delcatty.

Waluigi held the Snorunt and chucked the ice-type Pokemon back at Delcatty, but he quickly jumped up to avoid being tackled yet again by Lucario. Lucario screamed as he headed off the platform, and he quickly used Quick Attack to hold the ledge. Waluigi smirked, and he started stomping on Lucario's palms, trying to get the canine-like Pokemon to let go. Lucario growled in pain as the audience and the Pokemon watched with anticipation, but an Electrode suddenly popped out from a Great Ball nearby, and exploded right where he and Waluigi were. As the two were sent into the air, Waluigi was once again trying to break free from Lucario's grip, but Lucario laughed maniacally as he squeezed him tightly. Waluigi tried gasping for air, but ended up going unconscious from the tight grip as the two characters fell down the pit on the western side of the stadium, gently guided down by the windy currents of the Wind stage.


	6. Chapter 6

Dateline: July 22nd, ????

Area: Battlefield

Waluigi gasped for air as he looked around him. Rocky terrain. Hot temperatures. He surely wasn't on a tropical island, that's for sure. Taking one good look around, Waluigi looked down, and noticed that the ground he was stepping on was several thousands of feet in the air. It was a single stage with three floating platforms.

"Oh well," Waluigi sighed with relief as he took off his purple cap and rubbed his head, "At least I don't have to worry about getting smashed sexually by Lucario..."

BAM!!! Just as he finished that statement, like a shadow lurking in the dark, Lucario suddenly rammed Waluigi from the front, impaling the limp figure. Lucario grinned as he held Waluigi, a devious smile on his face.

"This time, Waluigi... you can't run..." Lucario said with a sinister chuckle as he prepared to give Waluigi a kiss, but was once again smacked across the face by Waluigi's tennis racket, which Waluigi has pulled from his right back pocket.

Standing up, Waluigi headed to the western direction and prepared to jump off, but a Bo-Bomb fell from the air and landed right at the corner, exploding and causing Waluigi to be blasted off towards the east. Watching this, Lucario howled to the sky as he grabbed a nearby Bo-Bomb and used it on himself, the explosion also sending him to the eastern direction, following Waluigi's trail.


	7. Chapter 7

Dateline: July 23rd, ????

Area: Bashful Bayou

Waluigi looked from his left, and then turned to the right, gulping as he wiped his forehead. He was starting to get incredibly nervous, completely unaware where Lucario could strike next. Being cautious as ever, the tall, skinny plumber made his way across the strange bayou, grumbling in disgust as he noticed how his perfect orange shoes got dirty from the murky marsh. He could hear the chirps of different insects and birds, an he noticed a dragonfly flying right by him. Before he could mutter anything, Waluigi was pushed into the murky marsh by a giant Yanmenga, which flew off into the greenish sky.

"Wargh! I hate swamps!" Waluigi hissed as he tried getting the swamp weeds off of him, growling as he was soaked in the disgusting water, "Great. Fleeing from that moron led me to the one place where I rather not be." He sighed. "Oh well, it could be worse. I could be trapped in a box with..."

"...With me?" Lucario finished as he chuckled, snatching Waluigi by the right arm and dragging him into the deep marsh. Waluigi screamed in horror as he tried to pull away, but it was no luck, and he was forced to lampoon in Lucario's grasp, much to his discomfort and to Lucario's delight.

Nearby, Mario and Bowser are both taking a stroll around the swamp, and they look towards the northern direction, to hear screams of pain followed by moaning. Looking at each other and nodding in unison, Mario and Bowser both sped towards the screaming, where they witnessed the horror of it all. Speechless, the two just turned around, shook their heads, and resumed their tour, leaving Waluigi to wallow in more pain once more.


	8. Chapter 8

Dateline: July 27th, ????

Area: Final Destination

Waluigi sighed. It seemed as if he finally managed to run away from Lucario and lost the aura canine Pokemon for good. Wiping his forehead, Waluigi looked down on the left side of the bluish platform he was on, taking a glance at the background to see that he was in outer space. Chuckling, Waluigi sat back down in his corner, taking a sign as he brougth out a banjo and started playing it.

"Ahhh, finally," Waluigi sighed of relief as he coolly played his banjo with a calm focus, "I managed to find the perfect place to hide from that creep, and I doubt that he could come all the way up here, let alone actually try and-"

BAM!!! Like a gust of powerful wind, Lucario literally tackled full on, right onto Waluigi. Waluigi screamed as Lucario grabbed him with his left hand, using his right hand to hold on to the edge. Looking down, Waluigi screamed in horror, flailing around to make sure he didn't fall.

"NO!!!" Waluigi screamed as he hung tightly onto Lucario's left palm, looking down below with a pale face, "Lord knows what could happen to both of us if we go down. We could be spiraling downwards in space _forever_!"

Lucario grinned, getting a dastardly idea. "Oh Waluigi, we're going to be together for the end of time, and I'll make sure of it!" Laughing, he let go, and both he and Waluigi fell down the seemingly bottomless pit of empty space, with Waluigi screaming the mind out of himself as he and Lucario were never seen again within the pitch black depths of outer space.

**THE END**


End file.
